oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Trident of the seas
|equipable = Yes |stackable = No |store = No |examine = Uncharged: It needs to be charged with death runes, chaos runes, fire runes and coins. Charged: A weapon from the deep. |weight = 1 }} The trident of the seas is a magical staff that requires 75 Magic to wield. It is the only staff in the game to have a built-in combat spell. The spell also attacks 20% faster than any other spell (2.4 seconds per attack instead of 3 seconds). Although the staff has a built-in magic attack, the spell cannot be used against other players in the Wilderness. The only way that the spell can be used against other players is during Castle Wars and TzHaar Fight Pit minigames, as well as the Clan Wars minigame if the clan leaders enable it. The trident cannot be used to autocast any other combat spells. Tridents are obtained as a rare Slayer task drop from cave krakens or krakens with level 87 Slayer. An uncharged trident is dropped by the normal cave krakens, while the boss kraken can drop a fully charged trident. Similar to Barrows equipment, the trident is only tradeable when either uncharged or fully charged. The trident can hold up 2,500 charges when fully charged. Charging the trident requires 1 death rune, 1 chaos rune, 5 fire runes and 10 coins per cast, costing * 2500 + * 2500 + * 12500 + 25000}}}} coins to fully charge it, and + + * 5 + 10}}}} per cast. A fully charged trident requires 2500 death runes, 2500 chaos runes, 12,500 fire runes and 25,000 coins. Trident charges can be removed at anytime to recover the runes, however the coins will not be refunded. Charging the trident requires level 75 Magic. Unlike regular combat spells, the trident does not reward a base xp for each cast. Instead, players are rewarded experience for each point of damage dealt. The experience gained is 2 xp per damage dealt. Players with level 59 Crafting can attach a magic fang to the trident using a chisel, creating a trident of the swamp. This enhances its magic attack bonus, and has the ability to infect a target with venom. However, to take advantage of those benefits requires using Zulrah's scales instead of coins to charge the trident. If a player dies with the trident, only the uncharged trident will appear on the floor (if it's not protected on death). 120px |caption = A player wielding the trident of the seas. }} Dropping monsters |} Maximum hit The max hit dealt by the trident is dependent on the player's current Magic level, starting at 20 with level 75 Magic and increasing by one every three Magic levels, up to a maximum of 31 at level 108 (obtainable only through super magic potions in a Nightmare Zone dream or with the Imbued heart). Both magic damage bonuses and stat boosts will modify the max hit of the spell; likewise, stat-reductions will lower the damage, but the minimum max hit will never fall below 20, even if the player's Magic level is reduced below 75. Trivia *The trident is a reference to the trident of the Greek god of seas, . *It shares the same spell casting animation from a scarab mage attack. *The trident of the seas is the Oldschool RuneScape equivalent to the Polypore staff from RuneScape 3. Category:Magic weapons Category:Old School-exclusive content